Last Hope
by xdoublerainbow
Summary: Natalia is a vampire that is determined to change who she is, but will she achieve her goal when her past finally catches up wtih her? Read to find out  : .. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries but I promise the story is better than this  :
1. New

**Authors Note:** This is my first fan fiction so please be nice (: Sorry if the first chapter is bad but I was just trying to get the setting and everything else in place so I can write the rest of the story later, and so everyone can understand (sort of) what is going on (: Oh yeah, **I don't own Twilight or any characters in the series.** Well, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a story (:** And PLEASE REVIEW**

The clouds that spread out in a blanket across the sky managed to completely obscure the sun from view, not allowing one ray of sunshine to slip through. And of course it was raining as I stepped out of my car; a glossy, black Lexus LFA. But this wasn't a bad omen; it was just a fact of my new life. The small town of Forks, Washington had the highest percentage of rainy days in the whole of America. Why anyone wanted to live here was beyond my understanding. It was constantly raining, wet and cold - the three things that I hated the most. But they were also the three things that now completely ruled my life. I had well and truly lost all control.

The dull ache at the back of my throat flared, a reminder that I now had no choices left as a human passed by too close to me; their scent hitting me square in my face. I winced as the burning intensified – it had been too long since I had last hunted. I searched my memory for the last time that I had hunted; felt the steady flow of blood fill my body. It had been over two weeks ago, too long for an immortal like me who was just gaining control over themselves. I sighed under my breath to myself; I was going to have to hunt tonight. It was the worst part of this life, being controlled by something that always had you at its mercy. Thirst. Even after fifty years of living this cursed life I still hadn't completely managed to tame my thirst for blood, but I had always thought that it was just an unavoidable part of this life…until I heard about a family called the Cullens. I had heard from a passing nomad that they managed to live purely on animal blood; something I had never thought was possible. So hearing about their lifestyle was what had drawn me to this drizzly town in the first place. A choice I was beginning to regret.

Mumbling to myself I pulled my tattered backpack out of the backseat and lifted it onto my shoulders, its feather light weight was a great comfort to me. It made me feel like I could carry the weight of the world on my shoulders if I had to. Digging the keys out of my pocket I pressed down on the button that automatically locked my car, barely looking over my shoulder as I heard the reassuring "beep" before walking up the concrete path to the hotel that was to be my home for the next week. As I reached the doors I took a deep breath and held it in, determined not to breathe until I reached the safety of my own room. "Natalia Smith, I made a reservation over the internet for room 302." I said, holding my hand out in anticipation as I waited for my room key to be given to me. Just that sentence had left me out of breath, not that I needed to breathe in the first place, it was just a habit left over from my human days. "Very good miss, I hope you enjoy your stay at our hotel." He said, as he handed me the key, finally looking up from his computer. His expression as he noticed my otherworldly beauty was almost comical, but it was always the same with humans; that's one of the reasons I chose to stay away from them. "Thanks." I said flatly, my musical voice a monotone as I reached down and replaced my bag back on back. As I stepped into the elevator I saw the look of regret plastered across his face before the doors cut his face from my view. I smiled to myself; I had done it.

As I swiped the card in the door I heard the lock mechanism unlock the door and the door flicked open with a barely audible click. A grateful smile flickered across my lips as I crossed the threshold and closed the door behind me, careful to lock the door again before I finally looked around the room. It was absolutely beautiful – fit for a queen, something that was strange considering the size of the small town. The walls were a deep ruby red, the same color my eyes were after I fed – what a coincidence, the floor was a lovely cream, reminding me of the color of my human skin. But what caught and held my attention was the absolutely HUGE bed that was decorated in similar colors; it was almost a pity that I don't sleep. It seemed like such a waste to not use something so beautiful. Through an open door I could see the white tiles gleaming, reflecting the light that in the bedroom as it sent small shimmers of light through the room. This place was definitely fit for a queen. A vampire would just have to do though.

Unpacking took less than five minutes as I folded my clothes, putting my "hunting outfits" into the dresser and hung up my normal clothes in the wardrobe. Smiling to myself I shrugged out of my clothes and pulled on a pair of carefully ripped jeans and a similar jacket, both of them designed not to show if there was any more damage done to them…say by an unruly lion or bear.

I slunk over to the mirror to examine myself, my movements already changing in anticipation for the upcoming hunt. I was told that a vampire moved like the animal they would prefer if they were 'vegetarian', I think mine would be a mountain lion – speed, power and death rolled into one, sort of like a vampire. A small shudder swept my frame as I thought of hunting animals, it was a completely new prospect to me but one I was open to – I was sick of hunting humans.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I was really hoping that I didn't have to write one of these things so soon but I figured out I kinda need to, just to explain some stuff (:**

Ok, I have a busy schedule at the moment with school, homework, sporting commitments and also community services hours that I'm doing for my school. Add in parties and different assignments due in every week…well then I don't have much time to start other chapters because I'm so focused on everything else that's happening.

But you don't have to worry! It's my aim to be posting two new chapters each week (at least one) so if you don't see one or two chapters being added to this book within a week, you should probably send me an abusive message or something along those lines. If I say I'm gunna do something then it normally happens so hopefully this plan will be able to work (: But if it doesn't then I'll just write another author's note explaining why my first one failed :L

I think that's it! Just **please** review my books. If you think they're good well then write that because it gives me warm fuzzy feelings (the non-sexual kind) when I see good comments about my book. But if you think that there is something that needs to be changed please write what it is and I will do my best to change it (: I actually can't change anything at the moment because my computer is being a mother f**ker, but hopefully I'll be able to fix it when I'm at school or something.

So yep, aims:

Write at least 1-2 chapters a week

Manage my time better so I can write amazing chapters

Get reviews so I can work on my skills (:

Just please be patient, but since I'm writing and editing this story by myself I would also appreciate any storyline ideas that you guys think would be good, I'm open to any suggestions. So if you have any just private message me so I'm guaranteed to see it (:

Thanks


	3. The Hunt

I slinked out of my hotel room, checking that I hadn't left anything incriminating in my room before locking the door and walking down the carpeted halls. The hotel was now completely silent, as if it was holding its breath; waiting for the monster to leave the building in peace. Doors that had been opening and closing, clanking that had been going on in the kitchen had been completely silenced; the hotel had taken on an eerie quality, all within an hour. But this didn't bother me, I was used to the quiet and I found happiness in the silence that had settled over the hotel. But there was no time for sticking around, and the hunter in my mind snarled in anticipation as I ghosted out the doors and into the parking lot of the hotel.

Instead of heading back to my car that was sitting in the nearly empty parking lot I crossed the road quickly, glancing over my shoulder like a common criminal before slipping into the forest. The shadows greeted me like an old friend, welcoming me back into its embrace. The forest that had once been a salvation was there for me again, this time promising me something to satisfy my burning throat. Just the simple thought of blood, hot and wet, made the burn in my throat flare up, flames licking up its sides. But instead of being a pain, this time it was a reassurance, something that promised me that I was something different; something more than human. Not many people in this sleepy town could claim that.

A destructive smile lit my face as I leant down into my hunting crouch before pushing myself through the forest; a white blur hurtling through the forest, holding no more substance on the earth than a ghost. The wind that had been still was suddenly alive, pushing all the scents of the forest in my direction. It was simply overwhelming, everything coming at me at once. It took a while to organize my thoughts and to remind myself why I was here. And then the ultimate reminder arrived; the scent of a mountain lion, faint but persuasive on the breeze. It was an instinctive reaction; there was no thinking behind it. All of a sudden I was flying through the forest again, determined to find the source of the promising, if tangy, scent.

I broke through a circle of trees, barely pausing to ascertain where I was before throwing myself back into the depths of the forest, the shadows claiming me as theirs again. The scent that had been a trigger to my actions was now the only thing that was holding me to the earth; pulling me forward with abnormal force. And then suddenly there it was, the tawny hide of a large mountain lion standing out against the green of the forest. It was like a beacon, tempting me and taunting me at the same time. I breathed in deeply, letting the scent fill me up before I started my attack. I winced slightly as the scent registered with my senses, it wasn't like the scent of pure, sweet human at all; if anything it was the complete opposite, but it would sate my thirst. That thought alone, of being 'full', was what made me launch myself across the small space and onto the animals back. The lion jerked underneath me, it muscles tensing as it registered the weight that had suddenly settled onto its back. It only took one more second before it was twisting and turning, trying with all its might to flip me from its back. But even an animal should know that it was no match for me.

Only I could hear the sickening crunch of bone cracking as I snapped the poor beasts' neck but the reaction was visible, within seconds the animal had crumbled under my weight and was soon lying on the forest floor. It was now irresistible, I couldn't help myself – I struck. Even though the animal was dead my teeth automatically cut through the fat and sinews at the lions neck, drinking in an eager rush to get all the liquid into my body in the fastest time, like it was a race. However, after I was done, I was disgusted with myself. I looked down at my outfit; it was spotless, which was a good sign since it was my first time hunting. A small satisfied smile flickered across my ruby red lips before I looked down at the carcass of the lion, and it twisted into a repulsed look. I had done that to an innocent animal?

Regret and shame washed through my body, two emotions that I was familiar with, but never when they were together. My mouth mashed into a hard line as I looked back down at the lions body, trying to be objective about it, trying to think of how someone could do this whenever they needed. True, it was better than killing humans, but then again, I only killed the 'bad' humans; the pimps and their hoes, the rapists and serial killers, the drug dealers; in the hope that I could save someone else in the process. I had convinced myself that I was doing something better for humanity by taking away the 'bad people' but this animal hadn't asked for it, and definitely didn't expect it.

Frustration flooded my body and I twisted, kicking out with my leg until it collided with something solid, and I felt the wood as it bent around my bare foot. It felt good, letting out my anger and confusion on something that couldn't feel pain. I glanced up at the trunk and a small smile lit my face as I saw the very shape of my foot imprinted on the tree. Taking a deep breath I turned and fled, heading back to the safety of the hotel; away from all of this, away from the stuff that was only supposed to happen in stories.


End file.
